


Ok, so maybe I don't hate him.

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [25]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, M/M, RK Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: deartfest day 29: Stuck in the closetGavin and Connor are kidnapped and stuck together and have a much needed conversation
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Ok, so maybe I don't hate him.

Day 29: #stuckinthecloset 

“Oh fuck.” Gavin swore, rubbing his head slightly as he was thrown into a shipping container. He looked over to the other side to see the other person who had been thrown in.  _ Connor.  _ Gavin rolled his eyes, of all the people. He would of liked it to be Nines, not minded it to be Hank or Chris or Tina, and yet he was trapped with the one person he could barely stand. 

Connors LED turned yellow for a second as he looked around the box. “It’s coated in something I can’t scan.” 

“Great, they really thought of everything.” Gavin replied with a sigh before he got up and began to bang on the sides, giving up after he didn’t even find a dent. 

“It seems we’re stuck for now, detective.” Connor replied, leaning back against the side. 

“Great, fucking fantastic, trapped and with the plastic prick of all people.” Gavin replied before realising what he said. “Shit, I need a new nickname I promised I would be civil.” 

“Well, you have used Tin Can before, that would be a less violent alternative.” Connor replied simply, looking over “Or you could use my name or just detective.” 

“Tin Can’s off the table.” Gavin replied quickly, turning a little red. 

Connor looked confused for a second before realising “That’s your nickname for Nines, isn’t it? What are your intentions with him?”

“What’s it too you?” Gavin replied harshly. He didn’t need Connor meddling with this, after their start which was even worse than his start with Nines, he was sure that Connor wouldn’t trust him. He knew that he objected at first to even the partnership let alone the romantic side. 

“Well, we are two androids built for the same purpose by the same people, with Nines being a younger and better version of me. That makes us sort of brothers.” Connor replied simply, fiddling with the coin he had taken out of his pocket. 

“Brothers huh? If you really must know, I have no fucking clue why he puts up with me but...I just want him ok? I just need him.” Gavin replied turning away. “Why did they even put us together anyway? Hell we were opposite ends of the site.” Gavin changed the subject quickly, hoping Connor would take the hint. 

Connor thought for a moment, seemingly accepting Gavin’s answer. “They knew we were coming, they probably had an insider and therefore matched us on our chance of escape. We have a low chance of escape as…” 

“We hated each other,” Past tense, huh. Gavin didn’t despise everything about Connor, after all his main issue at first was just Connor being an android, it wasn’t until Nines that he realised it was more complex than that. 

“Yes, exactly.” Connor replied, “Or at the very least we don’t work well together.” 

“You got that right.” Gavin replied simply. “Not that there’s much chance of escaping this place anyway.” 

Connor nodded, falling into silence for a few minutes before speaking again. “Can I ask you a personal question?” 

“Like you haven’t already, but shoot.” Gavin replied with a shrug. 

“What made you change your thoughts on androids? It wasn’t the rebellion, even after fighting to survive and for our rights you hated us.” 

“Nines.” Gavin replied, “He changed my mind, kept up with my sarcasm, put up with so much of my shit. He showed me how much you really were alive. Do you really think Hank would of changed his mind in the rebellion if you hadn’t partnered with him?”

Connor thought about that. There was a chance that he might of, he may have been called to one of the protests to see things first hand but there was a 68% chance that he wouldn’t of had any first-hand contact with deviants. He wouldn’t of done cases and seen the other deviants. 

The door of the shipping container opened. For a second Gavin panicked until he saw Nines in front of him. 

“We need to leave, backup has arrived, but they haven’t caught everyone yet” Nines helped Gavin gently out of the box. 

“How the hell did you find a way out? Your room or box or whatever faulty?” Gavin asked as he looked around. They were in the middle of the shipping yard, backup surrounding each of the exits but hadn’t reached them yet. 

“I scanned the box and found a weakness in one of the walls.” Nines replied simply, looking back to find that Connor was also out of the box as Nines lead the way out towards the fight. 

“Really? Plastic detective over there couldn’t scan ours.” 

“Well...I am more advanced in pretty much every way.” Nines replied with a smirk, looking back at Connor who looked mildly offended. “And plastic detective?” 

“I’m working on it.” Gavin muttered, looking back at Connor once more. It was weird, they weren’t friends, probably never would be but something changed anyway. Maybe that prick wasn’t so intolerable after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have many thoughts about this. 
> 
> So I know parts of this goes against what has been said about detroit: evolution but you see I love brotherly Nines and Connor and wanted to explore Connors thoughts on reed900. 
> 
> Also I know that in machine Connor runs Hank is still sympathetic but that comment is more of a "if he didn't meet deviants in the cases" as that's a huge part of it. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading, and we're nearly finished but I have a few more DE prompts I want to do so hopefully this won't be the last you see of me in this fandom! Feedback is always appricated.


End file.
